


The Art of Throwing

by Kildren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildren/pseuds/Kildren
Summary: Life continues on, but there's something different about Lena and her sudden need to...throw things? (Post reveal)





	The Art of Throwing

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY MOLY THAT LAST EPISODE. I remember there's a story about Lena throwing things at Kara and eventually realizing she's Supergirl, that combined with the fact that it looked like Lena wanted to throw that bottle of wine during game night-
> 
> This story was born.
> 
> (Sorry for the title that may or may not be relevant. I wrote this super fast and couldn't think of an appropriate one)

Kara was anxious as they all waited for Lena’s arrival. Lena had been through so much lately, would she want to come to game night? Or maybe having fun was just what she needed. If so, Kara could stand to lose a few rounds. Anything to make Lena happy.

When Lena finally enters the room, Kara grins widely as everyone greets her. “I didn’t know what to bring so I bought wine,” the Luthor says as she pulls out a bottle from her bag. She meets Kara’s gaze and suddenly—

“Catch!”

Kara’s hand flys out and automatically catches the bottle before it hits her in the face. She blinks as she stares down at the bottle, wondering why Lena was so confident that she could catch it. She looks up and sees Lena sit down beside Jonn’z.

“Nice catch,” the Luthor comments.

“Uh, nice throw. You have a great aim. So John is making us switch up the teams, but...you’re with me, right?”

Lena smiles. “Always.”

The rest of the crew passes glances at each other, yet no one seems to think too much about the odd behaviour. After, these few days have taken a toll on the Luthor.

But that’s not where it stopped.

From then on, whenever she met Lena (as Kara or Supergirl), the Luthor would throw something at her. It was all random, like office supplies or even the food she was eating, and every time Kara would catch it without fail. Lena also grew more...daring, she supposed, in the way she acted around Kara. There was more flirting, lingering touches here and there, lip bites and smouldering looks! Rao, Kara didn’t think she could take it anymore.

The day finally came where Kara decide to let the truth come out. Maybe, if Lena didn’t hate her after all this, they could be girlfriends. A dopey smile formed on the Kryptonian’s face when she thought of that.

“Um, Miss Danvers?”

“Huh?” Kara looks towards Lena’s new assistant. “Oh!”

“Miss Luthor is ready to see you.”

Her excited feeling was immediately overridden by guilt and anxiety. Nonetheless, she had to tell her, now or never. She took a deep breath before pushing the door open and entering Lena’s office.

“Lena, I—”

Suddenly a flying projectile hit her square in the face. “What the—oh Rao! It hurts!” she yelped as she clutched onto her nose.

Lena rushed over. “Kara?! What’s happening?!”

“What do you think?” the Kryptonian exclaimed. “You threw something right in my face!”

“But you’re Supergirl!”

“What?!”

“What?!” Lena parrots with panic. “You know what, I should call Alex. Yes. Alex. Alex is who I’ll call.”

Moments later Alex arrives, and the first thing she does is laugh.

“Stop it,” Kara whines as she feebly swats at Alex.

“Definitely broken,” her sister says as she examines her nose. “We’ll have to set it properly.”

“How did this happen?” the Luthor speaks up, worry laced in her voice. “She’s Supergirl.”

Alex stares for a moment. “Is that why you’ve been throwing things at her?” Lena nods guiltily and Alex chuckles. “She solar flared a couple hours ago and didn’t want to stay under the sun lamps, said she’d go and get some vitamin D the natural way. Look where that got her,” she snickers.

“So she’s just like a regular human now?”

“Yup.”

“Kara, I’m—I’m so, so, sorry,” the Luthor apologizes. “I didn’t know—I should have known—”

“It’s okay,” Kara replies as she waves off her apology. “But...what about the other things?”

“What other things?”

Kara blushes. “You know...asides from throwing things at me you’ve been...”

Alex snorts. “Was Lena also throwing herself at you?” When the two of them glare at her Alex shuts up.

“I liked watching you squirm,” Lena admits.

Kara’s never been more disappointed. “Oh.”

“We can talk about it after Alex helps you, alright?”

“Oh. Okay! Alex, let’s go!”

Her sister rolls her eyes and follows her out the office, and Kara feels giddy despite a swollen nose and blood down her shirt. Seems like everything would turn out fine after all.

  


  


  



End file.
